Arranged
by livedreaminspire
Summary: Arranged marriage. Parvati Patil always knew that the day would come soon when her parents tried to marry her off, but never in a million years would she expect it to be so soon. She was only 16. Parvati didn't want to live the life that all of her family before her lived. She wanted to marry someone that she was truly in love with. But she had to be arranged to a complete jerk.


**Hey guys, I'm back! This story has been in my mind for a really long time and I'm super excited to finally write it. If you didn't know, I'm Indian so this story has a lil bit of me in it. I'll always include a key at the bottom with any Indian terms. Hoope you guys like it? :)**

Arranged marriage. Parvati Patil had always known that the day would come soon when her parents tried to marry her off, but never in a million years would she expect it to be so soon. She was only 16 for God's sake. Parvati didn't want to live the life that all of her family before her lived. She wanted to marry someone that she was truly in love with. Someone that made her happy. The perfect guy she dreamed of. But of course her traditional parents wanted an arranged marriage.

At least she wasn't all alone. Padma would be with her also. All she could do was pray that the encounter would go well and her future husband wouldn't be an asshole.

Slowly, she begins to get ready. All Indian parents expect the perfect Indian girl for their sons. All Parvati had to do was prove that she wasn't that perfect Indian girl. She started off by picking her outfit. An overall dress layered over a tight fitting off-the-shoulder top. Parvati lifted her wand and muttered a spell to curl her long hair. Another flick of her wand and her makeup was complete. Another check in the mirror, and she was ready to head downstairs.

Her parents were already sitting, conversing with another Indian family. All eyes went straight to Parvati as she stepped down. Parvati could see the complete fury in her mother's eyes. Padma and her father, on the other hand, looked as if they were stifling their laughter. Parvati made her way next to her parents and took a seat. She smiled and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Parvati Patil and it's really nice to meet you."

First impressions were very big in Indian families. Parvati just hoped that she made enough of one to make this family not like her.

"Hi Parvati, thank you for taking the time out of your day to come to this meeting. My name is Riya Patel and this is my husband Nikhil Patel, and our son, Arnav Patel. It's very nice to meet you." Said the lady sitting across from Parvati. Parvati smiled at Riya Patel and her husband, and turned to face her son. She recognized him from Hogwarts. He was a year above her. Arnav was sitting with a bored expression, and she was only to assume that he was as reluctant as she was. Arnav wasn't bad looking, Parvati could admit that. He had a nice hair, and a pretty okay face. All that was left to decide was personality. So far, she wasn't impressed. He seemed like a jerk.

"So, Arnav, what do you think of your NEWTs coming up?" Parvati asked, hoping to break the ice. "NEWTs? Are you joking? You want to talk about school? Oh my gosh, you're such a nerd." Arnav snorted. Parvati could feel her temper rising. She did not appreciate the way this guy was talking to her. He already had no respect for her. There was no way she was going to marry him. "Are you even good at anything? I bet you have no friends at Hogwarts. It's no wonder, you're such a shame." He sneered. "Arnav, that's enough." His mother cut in. "Let's not scare away this pretty girl with your cruel words already. Apologize." "But Ma-" Arnav protested. His mother narrowed her eyes, and all remarks he had were swallowed. "Parvati, I would like to apologize for my words, you don't deserve them." Parvati chose not to respond, and instead stared at the floor.

"Parvati, go stand next to Arnav. We want to see if you would look good together." Parvati's mother told her. Reluctantly, Parvati stood up and took her place next to Arnav. Both the mother's smiled. "Fantastic, you both look great together. It's settled. You are engaged now."

Engaged.

Parvati sputtered. "What about our signs? You didn't check those for compatibility? What if our signs aren't compatible? We can't get married."

"We already checked signs before today's meeting. You're compatible." Her mother cut in. "Parvati, sweetheart, pick out a ring. Welcome to the family." Riya Auntie said as she hugged Parvati.

Parvati found herself unable to move or speak. She was engaged. To a terrible person. All of her dreams were shattered. There goes the perfect guy of her dreams.


End file.
